GAT-01 Strike Dagger
The GAT-01 Strike Dagger is a mass-production general-purpose mobile suit introduced in the Mobile Suit Gundam SEED television series. Technology & Combat Characteristics The GAT-01 Strike Dagger is the first mass-production general-purpose mobile suit deployed by the Earth Alliance and is equipped with a Natural-use OS. It is developed based on the combat data of the G Project mobile suits, specifically the GAT-X105 Strike and also adopts the X100 series frame. The Strike Dagger is also a greatly simplified version of the original GAT-01 design (later produced as the GAT-01A1 Dagger) due to an urgent need for large numbers of mobile suits in a short time. Compared to the original GAT-01 design, Strike Dagger omits the ability to use Striker Packs, has reduced weaponry as well as head-mounted antenna, and overall lower combat performance. Phase Shift armor is also removed as a cost-cutting measure, but this seems to be inherited from the original design. Although this lowers the Strike Dagger's defensive capability, it has the benefit of improving the MS's energy efficiency and combat endurance. The initial batches of Strike Dagger did not have adequate EMP shielding, but this is rectified after the Battle of Panama. As the Strike Dagger lacks the capability to perform in some specific environment, mainly aerial and aquatic, it often work in tandem with limited production mobile suits that are specalized for these areas, such as the GAT-333 Raider Full Spec and the GAT-X255 Forbidden Blue as well as support machines such as the F-7D Spearhead fighter jet. Though the Strike Dagger cannot fly, it can be equipped with a parachute so that it can be safely dropped from a carrier plane. The Strike Dagger's armament is rather simple, consisting of a "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS, a ES01 beam saber, a M703 57mm beam rifle with an attached grenade launcher, and a shield. Despite not being as powerful as the prototype Gundam or the original design, the Strike Dagger proved to be a versatile and capable mobile suit that operate efficiently in a variety of environments on the ground or in space. Armaments ;*"Igelstellung" 75mm Multi-barrel CIWS :A single "Igelstellung" 75mm multi-barrel CIWS gun is mounted on the left side of the Strike Dagger's head. Although classified as Anti Air, this light projectile weapon can also be used to intercept missiles and to destroy lightly armored vehicles. ;*ES01 Beam Saber :The Strike Dagger's main close combat weapon, it can slice through any armor not treated with anti-beam coating. When not in use, it is stored on the mobile suit's backpack. ;*M703 57mm Beam Rifle :The main handheld ranged weapon of the Strike Dagger, it draws energy from the mobile suit's battery. It can easily destroy a ZGMF-1017 GINN with one shot, but is mostly ineffective against armor that has anti-beam coating. Has a grenade launcher at the bottom. ;*Shield :A defensive equipment used to intercept attacks that the pilot cannot or will not dodge, it is mounted on the left forearm and/or handheld. The shield is anti-beam coated to defend against attacks from beam weapons. However, the shield has its limit and can be damaged or even destroyed by extremely powerful attack, such as a positron cannon blast. Special Equipment & Features ;*Parachute Pack :When deployed from a carrier plane, the Strike Dagger is equipped with a parachute pack mounted over its normal backpack. The parachute pack has a single large parachute and multiple thrusters to slow the Strike Dagger's descent, allowing it to land on the battlefield safely. To equip the parachute pack, the beam saber on the backpack has to be removed. History The Strike Dagger is the Earth Alliance's first and main mass-production type mobile suit for the last few months of the First Alliance-PLANT War. It is produced by companies that are affiliated with the defense industry union headquartered in Detroit. Introduced early in Cosmic Era 71 on May 25, the Strike Dagger first saw action in the Battle of Porta Panama, acquitting itself well in combat against ZAFT's ZGMF-1017 GINNs. However, the whole Strike Dagger unit, the 13th Autonomus Corps, was neutralized when ZAFT used its Gungnir EMP weapon. These crippled Strike Daggers then became sitting ducks. Due to the massive losses ZAFT had suffered earlier in the failed Operation Spit Break, all the surviving Alliance soldiers and mobile suit pilots were brutally slaughtered by ZAFT forces. After the Battle of Porta Panama, all Strike Daggers had their EMP shielding upgraded to defend against ZAFT's Gungnir weapon system. From that battle onward, the Strike Dagger replaced the outdated TS-MA2 Moebius mobile armor in all roles other than nuclear missile delivery, proving superior to the GINN in ground combat. After the end of the first war, production of the Strike Dagger ceased in favor of the GAT-01A1 Dagger. However, during the United States of South America's war for independence, the nation's primary mobile suit was the Strike Dagger, which fared badly against the Atlantic Federation's newer GAT-01A1 Daggers and GAT-02L2 Dagger Ls. However, one unit, piloted by USSA ally Barry Ho, managed to defeat several Atlantic Federation mobile suits before his own unit was crippled and he was rescued by Serpent Tail pilots Gai Murakumo and Elijah Kiel. Variants ;*GAT-01D Long Dagger Gallery GAT-01 - Strike Dagger - Front View.jpg Gat-01-cockpit.jpg|Cockpit Gat-01-m703.jpg|M703 57mm beam rifle Gat-01-shield.jpg|Shield Gat-01-parachute.jpg|Parachute pack StrikeDaggerDebut01.png|First appearance of the Strike Dagger Astray vs Strike Dagger.png Strike Dagger with shield..png Earth Alliance Forces.png StrikeDagger01.png StrikeDagger02.png StrikeDaggers01.png StrikeDaggers02.png StrikeDagger03.png StrikeDaggers03.png StrikeDagger04.png StrikeDagger05.png Strike Rouge destroys Strike Dagger.png Unit_c_strike_dagger.png|Appearance in SD Gundam Capsule Fighter Online MorganChevalier&Daggers.png|Strike Daggers with Morgan's Gunbarrel Dagger during the Battle of Boaz StrikeDaggers04.png Yellow Strike Dagger.png Green Strike Dagger.png 3D Strike Daggers.png strikedagger-Battle-Operation-Next.jpg 3D EA Fleet.png ms_modal_unit_seed_07.png|As seen on the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. StrikeDaggerBattleDestiny.png Gunpla SDaggerBox.jpg|1/144 "GAT-01 Strike Dagger" (2004): box art Action Figures MSiA_gat-01_p01_front.jpg|Mobile Suit in Action (MSiA / MIA) "GAT-01 Strike Dagger" (2005): package front view. RobotDamashii_gat-01_p01_front.jpg|Robot Damashii "GAT-01 Strike Dagger" (2012): package front view. Notes and Trivia *The Strike Dagger is likely a homage to the Universal Century's RGM-79 GM series. *In Super Robot Wars J, Strike Daggers are equipped with the GAT-X102 Duel Gundam's beam rifle and GAT-X131 Calamity Gundam's shield for unknown reasons. The latter was corrected in Super Robot Wars W. *In Mobile Suit Gundam SEED Battle Destiny, the Strike Dagger is the starter unit for the EAF side, causing a canon timeline conflict since they can be mobilized from the Heliopolis incident that occurred in January 25, 71 C.E., but their actual rollout date wasn't until May 25, 71 C.E. This was done since many of the Mobile Armors that the EAF employed in the actual timeline are not playable in said game. Reference External Links *GAT-01 Strike Dagger on MAHQ.net ja:GAT-01 ストライクダガー